I'm Still Here
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: A year after their mother dies, four-year-old Daphne and two-year-old Astoria are confronted with the idea that their father may be falling in love. (I have no idea where this is going. spur of the moment, sleep-deprived, late night writing!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Continued from Flying Dirty, a drabble in my Wee Witches collection.

Written for…

Daily Weird Prompt Thing. _Prompt:_ flowers for mama

**Chapter One**

"Daph'e," Astoria called, skipping into her older sister's room.

Daphne rolled her eyes, irritated by the two-year-old's butchering of her name. She hadn't minded all that much until Pansy Parkinson started teasing her because apparently 'Daffy' was a muggle cartoon duck, and now Pansy started quacking whenever Daphne entered the room.

"What is it, Tori?"

The toddler hoisted herself up on her sister's bed and laid down beside her.

"What kinda flowers did Mama like?"

Daphne bit her lip. She was used to answering silly questions about their mummy. She had died a year ago, and Astoria was way too little to remember anything about her. Normally Daphne would've been much more receptive of the questions, but not today, of all days.

"I dunno," she answered, trying to keep from sounding grumpy. If she got upset with Astoria Daddy would be mad. "Why?"

"Daddy says we're gonna go give Mama flowers, but I wanna get her fav'rite."

Daphne sighed, turning her head to look at the photograph of Mummy on her nightstand. It had been a long time since they visited her grave. She thought it was kind of scary actually, but maybe it would be okay now, on the anniversary of her death.

"She liked daffodils," she said quietly, smiling at the memory of her mum in the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Harry Potter Carnival Competition. _Prompts:_ Daphne Greengrass, owls

Ludo Game Challenge. _Prompts:_ Daphne Greengrass, apple, cheese

**Chapter Two**

"Girls, it's time to go!"

Daphne ran down the stairs at breakneck speed, coming to a halt in front of her father and absently straightening her black and white Montrose Magpies jersey.

Her father shook his head at her. He was wearing the purple and gold jersey of the Pride of Portree, his favorite team. The Magpies had been her mother's team, and the passion for the team had rubbed off on the girl.

"We're going to be late," Daphne said. "Where's Astoria?"

The toddler in question came down the stairs a moment later in the frilliest dress Daphne had ever seen, with owls dancing around the hem of the skirt. She rolled her eyes at her little sister.

"Not really proper flying clothes," she commented.

"This is _your_ practice, Daphne," their father said with a smile as he picked up the youngest. "Astoria can wear whatever she likes."

:-:

Flying School was the highlight of Daphne's week. Madam Ortega always let everyone have plenty of turns with the brooms, and she didn't use kiddie brooms either. The brooms had all the same charms as the grown-up brooms, just smaller.

Plus it was another opportunity for Daphne to spend time with her best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"My mum's got a new boyfriend," he said glumly the moment Daphne found him in the crowd of four- to five-year-olds.

"You liked her last husband though," she said soothingly, patting his shoulder. This was not the first time she'd had to deal with Blaise's issues with his mother's relationships.

"Sloan was okay," he admitted. "But he only died a few months ago. Mum can't be in love already."

Madam Ortega called for class and Daphne had to go stand with Tracey, who was her flying partner.

For an hour the children were taught to turn in midair, after which they took a snack break.

"She wants me to meet him tomorrow at dinner," Blaise continued when he and Daphne had huddled on the together grass with their cheese cubes and apple slices. "She won't even tell me his name!"

"I'm sure he won't be that bad. Maybe he'll even get you tickets to the World Cup, and let you bring a friend, and then you can bring me."

"This isn't about you, Daph."

She didn't agree, but she let Blaise continue to rant until it was time to go back to practicing.

:-:

"Madam Ortega says we're going to try tossing a quaffle next week!" Daphne enthusiastically told her father over dinner that night.

"I know, darling. I was in the stands, remember?"

"Oh, right…"

The wizard smiled. "There was something I wanted to talk to you girls about."

Astoria was busy pushing the peas around her plate, but Daphne looked up curiously.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"I was wondering how you felt if I started seeing someone … a girlfriend."

Daphne's eyes widened. It had been just over a year since her mother's passing, and she knew in time her daddy would get a new wife. Enough of her friends had step-mummies that she understood this concept perfectly. She thought she might even be okay with it as long as the lady remembered not to make green beans.

But the timing was worrisome: the exact same day Blaise was told his mummy was dating someone. And if there was one thing in the whole world Daphne didn't want, it was a brother.


End file.
